Charlie Brown and Snoopy's relationship
'' TV series.]] Snoopy is Charlie Brown's dog, and they have a strange but strong relationship. Despite them not being from the same species, they are still very close friends, although sometimes they become annoyed with each other. Charlie Brown does many things for Snoopy, and Snoopy normally appreciates these things, but sometimes he does not. In the end, they both need each other, and on many occasions they are shown hugging each other, implying they do love each other. Charlie Brown's opinion of Snoopy Charlie Brown loves Snoopy and cares for him deeply, and thinks he is a great dog. In early strips, Charlie Brown seems to miss Snoopy when they go to sleep, even though he knows that they will see each other first thing the next morning. In strips from later years, Charlie Brown gets a little annoyed by Snoopy's laziness. All Snoopy ever seems to do is sleep on his doghouse, and wait for Charlie Brown to bring his dog food out. However, even when Charlie Brown is annoyed at Snoopy, he still brings out his food. He even sometimes plays pranks on Snoopy when he brings his supper out (for example, he tells Snoopy he has decided that Snoopy should become a vegetarian, to which Snoopy replies: "What a rotten joke! My heart is still pounding!"). Charlie Brown also seems to be annoyed by Snoopy's fantasy life. A famous quote often said by Charlie Brown when he sees Snoopy in his fantasies, is, "Why can't I have a normal, ordinary dog like everyone else?". Sometimes Charlie Brown gets so fed up with the beagle's imagination and imitations that he drags Snoopy inside. However, even though Snoopy can be a pain sometimes, Charlie Brown still loves him, and especially loves when he greets him when he comes home from school (On one occasion, Charlie Brown even convinces Snoopy to greet him on Sunday, even though there was no school). They are often shown hugging, particularly after they have been reunited after a separation, and Charlie Brown has implied that he enjoys the fact he is depended on by someone. Charlie Brown has even, on one occasion, decided to quit school and devote the rest of his life to making Snoopy happy. He even helps Snoopy rebuild his doghouse in a storyline where it gets destroyed. In June 1989, Charlie Brown leaves camp early, because he missed Snoopy too much. Snoopy's opinion of Charlie Brown Snoopy is Charlie Brown's dog, and likes Charlie Brown. However, since April 1969, he has been unable to remember Charlie Brown's name, and just calls him "that round-headed kid". It sometimes seems that Snoopy does not appreciate Charlie Brown, but rather, just likes the fact he feeds him every night. Snoopy can become very upset if Charlie Brown brings him supper just a few minutes later than usual, even though Charlie Brown brings it every single day. In one storyline, when Charlie Brown has to go to the hospital, Snoopy does not really care very much until he finds out he will not be getting supper. Snoopy does not really appreciate the jokes that Charlie Brown sometimes makes when bringing him his food, and at one point, he shows this by throwing his supper dish at the boy. However, there are many moments when Snoopy shows his love for Charlie Brown. On one occasion, when Charlie Brown returns from camp, Snoopy makes him a welcome home sign (Although it says "Welcome home 'Round Headed Kid'"). He also gets very excited when Charlie Brown returns from school, and sometimes does a dance and hugs Charlie Brown when he gets home. In one storyline, when Charlie Brown and his family go on vacation, and have to leave Snoopy with Linus and Lucy's family, Snoopy cries the whole time until Charlie Brown returns. In the strip from October 9, 1971, Snoopy joins Charlie Brown in walking out of a game of Ha-Ha Herman when Peppermint Patty crudely insults Charlie Brown (although she is unaware that Charlie Brown was within earshot when she insults him). He also helps Charlie Brown recover his autographed baseball when a bully takes it and challenges Charlie Brown to a fight for it. In a storyline where Charlie Brown leaves school and tries to spend the rest of his life making Snoopy happy, but is eventually told by the principal to return to school, the boy tells his dog that he has to return to school and Snoopy replies, "Hey, No problem" "I was already happy" Category:Relationships Category:Snoopy Snoopy